


Ужин в восемь

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: — Расслабься, Роллинз, твоя лазанья не пропадёт.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 3





	Ужин в восемь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> написано в команду WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

— Роллинз, семидесятый этаж. Прикрывайте Пирса.

СТРАЙК расходится, и, взлетая вверх по пожарной лестнице — пользоваться лифтами после того, как Роджерс взломал систему связи (и вряд ли только её) и раскрыл Гидру, не слишком разумно, — Джек переключается на закрытый канал связи.

— Эй.

Рамлоу хрипло хмыкает.

— Я в порядке.

— Знаю. Ужин в восемь. Не опаздывай.

— Расслабься, Роллинз, твоя лазанья не пропадёт.

До падения хэликэрриера на Трискелион остаётся пятнадцать минут.


End file.
